Our love is Our love
by aussiegleek18
Summary: What happens when you fall for someone you shouldn't? Do you stay or move on because it might hurt to much if you do? Teacher!Puck and Student!Rachel. An semi established relationship between the two. Puckleberry, Fuinn, Brittana. With Faberry, Pezberry, Tinchel, Britchel friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So I'm starting another multi chapter :) This is about a kind of established student! Rachel and teacher!Puck relationship and the ups and downs of loving someone you're not meant to. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Loving someone who you aren't meant to be with is never easy, for Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman their love isn't easy. Dating a student in never smiled apon...ever. They didn't mean to fall in love, but then again you never do. At the end of Rachel's sophomore year Puck (as he liked to be called) started his first year teaching as a music teacher. Taking over the not so successful glee club was how he met Rachel. To him she was stunning but he was her teacher and everything that is programmed into a person tells you that's wrong, but the way she looked at him? The way she smiled at him? Spoke to him? How could that ever be wrong? The first time they kissed was ten days before the end of Rachel's sophomore year; fireworks was the only way to describe the kiss. The first time they had sex was during the break between the end of Rachel's sophomore year and the start of her junior year. As soon as she was out of his bed, Puck felt guilty; he ignored her calls and texts... he had no idea that he was her first and how heart broken Rachel had been since that night.

XXXXX

Rachel was nervous she wasn't going to lie. She wasn't nervous about the bullies that would waiting for her and the slushy facials she was bound to get on her first day back, no, she was nervous to see Mr Puckerman, Noah to her. She had given him her virginity and he had bailed, thrown it in her face and ignored her. She feels stupid and embarrassed and she's angry with herself for not regretting it like she should be.

She wasn't even in the hallway of the high school for two minutes when she was hit with a cherry slushy... _welcome back Rachel _she thought bitterly.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Santana asked her friend.

Nobody understood their friendship, hell sometimes Santana and Rachel didn't, but they were friends and it worked; the balanced each other out.

"Even being your best friend doesn't excuse me from the slushies." Rachel mumbled as Santana helped her get cleaned up.

"Don't worry, Mike and Finn are in the middle of beating up the dick that did this to you." Santana smirked thinking about what they two guys were doing to the fuck head.

"You know how I feel about violence." Rachel reminded Santana as Quinn, Tina and Brittany walked in. "Your boyfriends shouldn't be hurting him." Rachel told Quinn and Tina who both just shrugged.

"Fuck him." Quinn muttered before helping Rachel get cleaned up making all the girls giggle.

"I'm really glad I have you four." Rachel admitted as Tina finished her hair.

"And we're really glad that we have you." Brittany smiled before the bell sounded and the four girls ran out to rush to their first class.

XXXXX

The first time Rachel saw Puck he didn't see her. He was too busy flirting with the new English teacher Miss Kyle; it made her sick.

XXXXX

"Welcome back guys." Puck smiled at his glee club, it was the last class he had for the day and easily his favourite.

"Miss us Puckerman?" Santana smirked not knowing about him and her best friend.

"Not everybody." Puck grinned before he began to hand out sheet music. "So, we have our 12 members but it would be amazing if we enlisted more." Puck told them,

"Like the army?" Finn asked confessed,

"No. We actually want people to like us." Puck smirked as he handed Rachel her paper, both trying (and failing) to ignore the spark that shot through them.

"We aren't cool Mr Puckerman and we never will be even with us cheerleaders and football guys on the team. Poor Rach got a slushy facial this morning!" Quinn pouted squeezing onto Rachel's hand.

"You did?" Puck asked concerned for the girl, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Rachel bit out and bowed her head to stare at the floor something Santana noted.

Swallowing thickly, Puck pressed on with the lesson and called each and everyone of them up for an impromptu solo. Everyone was shocked as shit when Rachel didn't sing claiming a sore throat. As soon as the lesson was over, Rachel rushed out of the choir room with Santana hot on her heels.

"Rach." Santana called out after her friend, "Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel snapped turning around with tears in her eyes,

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Your house." Rachel mumbled before climbing into her car and drove off, leaving Santana to do the same.

XXXXX

"Wanna tell me what's up?" Santana asked quietly as soon as they were safely in her room.

"I lost my virginity over the holidays." Rachel blurted out.

"And you didn't tell me?" Santana asked a little hurt.

"I was embarrassed." Rachel mumbled wiping away a tear.

"Tell Tana." Santana whispered interlacing their hands.

"It was Puck." Rachel sobbed.

"As in Mr Puckerman? Or fucking teacher?" Santana asked alarmed.

"Y-Yes and I-I love him. I-I thought he felt the same." Rachel managed out through her sobs.

Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend and let her cry.

"What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Rachel began to explain.

"We kissed, a few times last year. I got to know him, about his family, his past, everything. I told him about me, my dreams and goals, friendships.. even the mess with Shelby." Rachel whispered and leaned onto Santana's shoulder as she continued, "I feel for him." She stated simply, "Hard. So when we had sex, I-I thought it was the right thing to do. We had never said our feelings but, he wouldn't risk everything for me if he didn't care... right?" Rachel asked her friend who was beyond angry with Puck.

"I wouldn't think so." Santana whispered before letting Rachel continue.

"Neither did I! And then after we did it... he ignored me, like I never existed." Rachel said before completely losing it, "I'm so stupid!"

"No, Rach, you're not. You're in love, we fuck up when we are in love." Santana cooed knowing how hard it was to be with someone you weren't meant to. Her family would never accept the fact that she was gay so she and Brittany hid their love; she was only truly herself when she was around her friends and Brittany.

"I-I have no idea what I'm doing." Rachel cried,

"I'll help you." Santana promised as she rocked her best friend back and fourth.

Love was a true bitch.

**A/N Continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So I am continuing thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

Chapter 2

Dealing with the whole being in love with a teacher thing slowly got easier. With Santana knowing about it, Rachel had another set of eyes to make sure she was never alone with Puck. She didn't have him in any of her other classes, just glee, so Santana and Rachel made sure they were the last ones there and the first to leave every time.

"Why are you girls always late?" Quinn asked her friends after they arrived late for the fifth day in a row.

"Just got distracted." Santana lied easily.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, before she asked Quinn about the party she was having this weekend.

"Guys enough talking and get started on your work!" Puck yelled,

"Calm down Mr Puckerman." Santana sneered rolling her eyes.

"Don't speak to me like that." Puck warned before flopping back down in his chair and began grading some papers. He was having a rough day and he did not need Santana Lopez making it any worse.

"Whatever Puck." Santana rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Brittany.

"Oh and while I have your attention. Rachel I need to see you after." Puck told her,

"We're busy." Santana interjected.

"Don't care." Puck dismissed before continuing to grade papers.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she pleaded for Santana to help her.

"J-Just listen to what he has to say. I've got cheerleading practice and I can't miss it B." Santana apologised.

Nodding, Rachel just stared at the clock as it ticked closer and closer to 4 o'clock.

XXXXX

"We need to talk." Puck said as soon as the last student left the choir room.

"About?" Rachel asked faking cluelessness.

"You know what Rachel." Puck said softly sitting next to her as she looked away from him,

"How we had sex and you ignored me as soon as you pulled out of me? Yeah I remember that." Rachel snapped bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Puck mumbled taking her hand only for Rachel to pull it away.

"I wasted my virginity Puck." Rachel said sadly, trying not to cry. She did not want to cry in front of him.

"I'm so sorry baby." Puck whispered, "I-I panicked, you're a student Rachel and I got scared." Puck admitted.

"I never told anyone." Rachel frowned, "Not until a few weeks ago."

"Santana?" Puck asked,

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, "She kind of hates you now."

"She can join the club." Puck said.

"What?" Rachel asked confused, looking up at him.

"I hate me for what I did to you Rach. I was a fucking coward and I'm sorry." Puck said sincerely, "I care for you, you know that right?"

"You do?" Rachel whispered,

"Yes. A lot more then any teacher should for their student. More then I've ever felt for any other woman and that's scary." Puck admitted in a soft tone.

"I was so hurt when you ignored me Noah." Rachel told him letting him play with her fingers, "I felt so stupid."

"I am so sorry Rach."

Nodding, Rachel pulled her hand back and stood up.

"I've gotta go." She rushed out before running out of the room.

"Fuck!" Puck muttered to himself in frustration, he knew he had fucked up but didn't realise how much until today.

XXXXX

"He said sorry?" Santana asked shocked.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, "Wasn't expecting that."

"Well of course he should say fucking sorry." Santana said getting angry again. "He treated you like shit after he took your V card."

"He didn't treat me like anything San that's the point. He ignored me!" Rachel added teary eyed.

"This weekend, Quinn's party. We are gunna get you laid by some hot, _high school _guy." Santana smirked,

"I don't want another one night." Rachel told her friend sternly.

"Fine no sex but there is nothing wrong with flirting." Santana compromised and grinned as Rachel nodded her head.

XXXXX

Rachel has no idea why she's here. She left Quinn's house the drunkest she had ever been and began walking. Her friends knew she had gone home but thought one of her dads was meant to be picking her up. Instead, Rachel walked down the roads of Lima in a tight red dress, her heels in her hands and headed for the one place she had wanted to be since she left but only now has the courage (liquid courage) to go back to... Noah's place. Knocking on his door loudly, Rachel waits until she sees a light flick on before she stops.

"What- Rachel?" Puck asks stunned when he sees its her.

"Can I come in." Rachel slurs.

"Are you drunk?" Puck asked opening the door and letting her into the warm house.

"Maayyybbeee." Rachel sounded out before bursting into giggles. "Yes."

"Rach what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you." Rachel whispered leaning up and kissing him for the first time in months.

"Don't." Puck pushed her back gently.

"I want you Noah." Rachel whispered hotly into his ear before gripping onto his shoulders for balance and kissed him again this time he kissed back before pushing her away.

"Not while you're so fucking drunk you can barely stand." Puck told her. "Take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Puck said gently as Rachel nodded in the process of passing out and carried Rachel bridal style into his bedroom before heading to the couch.

XXXXX

She was gone by the time he woke up in the morning.

XXXXX

Monday, Rachel arrived at school a little early then normal and went straight to Puck's office.

"Here." Rachel shrugged as she placed a chocolate muffin on his desk.

"What's this for?" Puck smiled up at Rachel.

"For not taking advantage of me on Friday night." Rachel whispered before smiling at Noah, "Maybe your not who I thought you were after all." Before she left his office feeling happier then she had in a while.

**A/N Smuckleberry next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 3

"So you went over to his house, threw yourself at him and he didn't fuck you?" Santana asked summing everything up that Rachel had just told her.

"Yes." Rachel blushed... she did act very out of character that night.

"Maybe he isn't the douche bag I thought he was." Santana smirked, "Because you're hot as fuck and if you did that to me and I was single.."

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed earning a chuckle from Santana.

"I love fucking with you Berry." She grinned. "Maybe you should reward old Puck for being such a gentleman?" Santana suggested.

"I-I was actually thinking that. What should I do?" Rachel asked nervously.

Humming to indicate that she was thinking, Santana tilted her head off to the side for a moment before she clicked her fingers and smirked,

"Blow him at school.", "In his office." Santana added as an after thought.

"That's so-"

"Genius?" Santana finished,

"Slutty." Rachel corrected, her nose scrunched up in distaste.

"No it's sexy. I bet you he'll fucking love it." Santana smirked before turning back to Rachel's telly letting Rachel know she was over talking about it.

XXXXX

"Rach what can I do for you?" Puck asked as Rachel walked into his office the next day,

Rachel ignored him and closed and locked his door (which was against school policy) and walked over to Puck who was sitting on his office chair.

"Rach?" Puck asked feeling himself stir in his pants at the look she was giving him.

Rachel just pulled his desk chair out and spun him so his back was now at the side wall and dropped to her knees, running her hands up and down his thighs.

"I wanted to thank you." Rachel whispered, staring him in the eyes as she slowly unzipped his zipper.

"Baby." Puck moaned, "Y-You don't have to."

"I want to Noah." Rachel smirked, "I really want to taste your cock again."

"Fuck." Puck moaned as he wrapped his hands into Rachel's long hair and lifted his hips up a little so she could pull down his jeans exposing his semi hard cock.

"Mhmm." Rachel moaned before wrapping her tiny hand around the base of Noah's cock and slowly licked the tip of his cock before engulfing him completely in her mouth.

"Fuck Rachel." Puck panted trying not to cum straight away like a fourteen year old that just saw his first porno.

Moaning around his cock, Rachel placed one hand around his base, pumping his cock before she removed her hand away and sucked and swallowed her way down his cock until her nose was hitting his pubic bone.

"Fuck." Puck's hips shot straight off his chair as he felt the back of Rachel's throat. His hands firmly in her hair, Puck began to fuck her mouth quickly as he searched for his release. "Rach I'm gunna cum." Puck warned.

Looking into Puck's eyes, Rachel let him know that he could cum in her mouth and with a few more licks of her tongue, Puck was cumming hard down the back of her throat Rachel swallowing everything he had to offer.

"Your turn baby." Puck grinned as he pulled his jeans up quickly as sat Rachel down on his desk.

Just as they kissed there was a knock on the door.

"Mr Puckerman, I need your help." Finn mumbled on the other side of the door.

Both sighing, Rachel kissed Noah once more and pulled away fixing up her appearance.

"I'll see you in glee Noah." Rachel smiled,

"Yeah." Puck nodded not quite believing that he had just let Rachel, a student, give him head in his office.

XXXXX

"Rachel you want to share your solo with us now?" Puck asked Rachel during glee.

"Um, actually Santana and I have a duet we'd like to sing." Rachel smiled at Puck, before linking arms with Santana and stood up in the middle of the room.

"This is for you Brittany." Santana smiled facing her girlfriend.

"He knows who it's for." Rachel added making a few people wonder who she was talking about.. if only they knew.

_**[Santana: spoken]**__**  
**__**I don't know why I like it, ha**__**  
**__**I just do**__****_

_**Ooh, ooh. Hee**__**  
**__**I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me**__**  
**__**I keep your photograph beside my bed**__**  
**__**Livin' in a world of fantasies**__**  
**__**I can't get you out of my head**__****_

_**[Rachel]**__**  
**__**I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night**__**  
**__**Why you wanna make me feel so good?**__**  
**__**I've got a love of my own, baby**__**  
**__**I shouldn't get so hung up on you**__****_

_**[Santana and Rachel]**__**  
**__**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**I **__**remember the**__** way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh**__**  
**__**I get so emotional, baby**__**  
**__**Every time I think of you**__**  
**__**I get so emotional, baby**__**  
**__**Ain't it shocking what love can do?**__****_

_**[Rachel] Ain't it shocking what love can do?**__**  
**__**[Santana and Rachel] Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee**__****_

_**I gotta **__**watch**__** you walk in the room, baby**__**  
**__**I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm**__**  
**__**I like the animal way that you move**__**  
**__**And when you talk, I just watch your mouth**__****_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)**__**  
**__**I get so emotional, baby**__**  
**__**Every time I think of you**__**  
**__**I get so emotional, baby**__**  
**__**Ain't it shocking what love can do?**__****_

_**I get so emotional….**__**  
**__**[Santana] Oh baby**__**  
**__**[Santana and Rachel] Oh, oh yea!**___

"That was really good San!" Brittany grinned at her girlfriend as she kissed her.

"Yeah really good guys." Puck smiled his eyes never leaving Rachel.

Puck was surprised with himself, he knew that Rachel really cared about him but... it didn't scare him. He knew it should considering she was his student but... he knew that he really cared about Rachel just as much as she cared about him. And seeing the way Sam Evans was staring at Rachel he knew he wasn't the only one who felt something for the beautiful brunette.

**A/N Should Puck act out or ask Rachel to be his girl?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the long ass wait!**

Chapter 4

"So he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Santana asked mouth wide open as they sat in the cafeteria,

"Yes he did. Yesterday actually... I said yes." Rachel grinned,

"Well dur, I figured that out by the smug as fuck look on your pretty face. Did you consummate the relationship?" Santana smirked,

"Well that's the thing, I need to tell my dad's that I am staying over at yours tonight." Rachel rushed out,

"So you can fuck Mr Hotty? Yeah don't worry babe, I've got you covered." Santana grinned, "On one condition."

"I am not going to film it." Rachel said sternly,

"Wasn't what I was going to say but I love how you think but no. You have to tell Quinn and Brittany, they're our best friend's too and they need to be in on this." Santana said seriously.

"Okay, but if they tell anyone I am personally going to kill you." Rachel warned,

"Deal." Santana nodded and continued to eat her lunch.

XXXXX

"So that's why you have been so distant." Brittany said as she looked at Rachel, "I get it though, love is love." Brittany added smiling at Santana.

"So you ignored me for a boy? Correction, a man?" Quinn said angrily, "I thought we were close, why didn't you tell me?" Quinn demanded.

"I was scared, I was embarrassed, I didn't want you guys to hate me." Rachel said getting teary.

"You are my best friend Rachel. I would never judge you." Quinn said seriously taking Rachel's hand, "I thought you hated me." Quinn whispered, showing her friends a moment of weakness which was rare.

"I could never hate you Quinny." Rachel rushed out, "You, San and Brit, you guys are my best friend's, my family. I'll never hate you." Rachel promised.

"You're forgiven, just don't do it again." Quinn said after a little pause, "Never do it again." She said seriously and when Rachel nodded, Quinn hugged her friend tightly.

XXXXX

"So three of your friends know?" Puck asked Rachel as they sat on his couch in the middle of watching West Side Story, at what they called their first date.

"It was the condition to come out tonight and see you. I needed an alibi." Rachel whispered,

"It's okay, I just- I sometimes don't like to be reminded that what we are doing is wrong, you know." Puck admitted as he pulled Rachel into his lap.

"Same. I-It sucks not being able to walk around the halls and claim you. You get checked out a lot you know?" Rachel mumbled, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"So do you baby, you are fucking sexy and all the guys know it too. It's hard as fuck to not push the little ass holes down and tell everyone that you belong to me." Puck whispered against her lips and kissed them gently, "Cuz you are, you know?"

"What?" Rachel whispered, wanting to here him say it again,

"Mine." He replied gruffly and kissed her passionately, threading his hands through her long hair as Rachel rolled her hips against his.

"Noah," Rachel moaned as he flipped her over so she was laying on her back on his couch, the movie long forgotten.

"Say it baby." Puck demanded as he cupped her tit.

"I'm yours." Rachel breathed out heavily and flung her head back when he pulled down her dress and began to suck on her nipple making Rachel arch herself closer to Noah.

Getting each other naked, Puck slid down her body and flung her legs over his shoulders as he began to feast on her wet pussy, moaning at her unique taste. Flicking her clit quickly as he slowly slid two fingers inside her tight pussy, Puck brought Rachel to the edge.

"Noah, ah, so close. Please. Please. Please." Rachel begged, her hips rolling in time with his tongue and fingers.

"Fucking cum for me Rachel." Puck demanded and had to thrust into the couch a few times as he watched Rachel fall apart chanting his name.

Not giving her time to recover, Puck slipped on a condom and was inside her tight, little pussy, moaning at how she felt around his cock.

"So tight sexy. Not gunna last long." Puck mumbled as he lifted her leg high up above his waist and began to pound into Rachel with no restraint.

"Oh fuck." Rachel moaned long and hard, not even recognising the sounds she was emitting, "Don't stop, Noah. Please. Oh fuck." Rachel babbled as her orgasm came closer and closer.

"Do you like my cock baby? Do you like that you're the only pussy I'm fucking." Puck panted in her ear and nearly came at the noise Rachel made,

"So much Noah. I love being your only pussy." Rachel moaned as cupped her tits and pinched her nipples.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" Puck asked darkly as he rubbed her clit in fast circles, "Do you?"

"So much Noah, please." Rachel pleaded and felt herself fluttering when Puck increased his speed,

"Fucking cum for me Rachel. Cum." Puck demanded and exploded into the condom at the same time Rachel tensed and came as hard as she had ever cum before around his cock.

Pulling out, Puck kissed Rachel's lips and stood up and disposed of the condom before picking Rachel up and placing her on his bed.

"When do you have to go?" Puck asked sadly,

"Not until the morning, San's picking me up before school." Rachel smiled as she kissed Noah's lips.

"Fuck yeah." Puck smirked before rolling her on top of him to begin round two.

**A/N So I kind of have writers block for this story. What would you like to see? Remember she's a jr and he's her teacher! So if there is something you want to see, PM me or review; I don't really have a barrier in writing so I am up for pretty much any thing! REVIEWS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! So a few people wanted Rachel to get pregnant, well I am giving you another chapter to tell me if this is what you want before I decide whether I write it in or not! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one_

Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Oh but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done

Only the good die young  
That's what I said  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Oh but that never hurt no one

So come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun

Darlin only the good die young  
Whoa oooh oooh  
I tell you  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
Hmm and a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary  
Whoaa oooh oh

They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
The sinners are much more fun

You know that only the good die young  
whoaa oooh baby hey  
I tell you  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
Oh she never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
Whoa whoaa oh

Come out come out come out Virginia don't let me wait,  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one,  
You know that only the good die young

I'm telling you baby  
You know that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the good  
Only the good die young

Rachel couldn't stop staring at Noah as he sang for the class, he was so sexy.

"That was really good Puck." Santana smirked noticing the way Rachel looked like she was about to lay herself out of the piano and let Puck fuck her in front of the class, "What do you think Rachie?" Santana grinned,

"Really good." Rachel nodded, still staring at her boyfriend/teacher with a dreamy smile on her face,

"Well thank you girls, but I was singing it to my girlfriend so.." Puck chuckled making the rest of the group laugh and Rachel smile coyly.

"She's one lucky lady." Quinn commented,

"She must be really pretty, beautiful." Brittany added,

"She is, but I think we should stop talking about my love life and concentrate on this weeks assignment, Broadway." Puck announced to the group.

"Are you serious?" Kurt grinned,

"Why?" Mercedes asked, "Why not some hip hop?"

"We do a lot of pop, jazz, hip hop, rap, now it's time we do musical theatre." Puck told the group, knowing Rachel would be creaming in her panties right now.

"Anyone wanna start us off?" Puck asked the class and no one was surprised when Rachel's hand shot up.

"I would love to Mr Puckerman." Rachel grinned and Puck groaned to himself, it always got him so hard when she would call him by his last name.

"Take it away Miss Berry." Puck smirked, taking a seat next to Santana.

_**Sometimes I Wonder  
Where I've Been  
Who I am, Do I Fit In?  
Make-Believing Is Hard Alone  
Out Here, On My Own**_

We're Always Proving  
Who We Are  
Always Reaching  
For That Rising Star  
To Guide Me Far  
And Shine Me Home  
Out Here On My Own

When I'm Down And Feeling Blue  
I Close My Eyes So I Can Be With You  
Oh, Baby, Be Strong For Me  
Baby, Belong To Me  
Help Me Through  
Help Me Need You  
Until The Morning Sun Appears  
Making Light Of All My Fears  
I Dry The Tears I've Never Shown  
Out Here On My Own

But When I'm Down And Feeling Blue  
I Close My Eyes So I Can Be With You  
Oh, Baby, Be Strong For Me  
Baby, Belong To Me  
Help Me Through  
Help Me Need You

Sometimes I Wonder  
Where I've Been  
Who I am, Do I Fit In?  
I May Not Win  
But I Can't Be Thrown  
Out Here  
On My Own  
Out Here On My Own

"Amazing!" Santana yelled as her best friend finished, "Bravo."

Rachel smiled at her friends and laughed, her life was perfect.

XXXXX

"Noah," Rachel moaned as Puck pounded into her tight, wet pussy.

"Fuck, baby, so tight." He moaned into his girlfriend's neck as his fingers began to play with her clit making Rachel arch forward.

"Please, make me cum." Rachel begged knowing Noah liked being in control, "Please baby. Let me cum around your cock." Rachel pleaded, her orgasm coming closer,

Moaning, Puck spun them around so Rachel was on top and placed his hands on her hips.

"Rid me babe. If you wanna cum, use my cock and make yourself cum." He said darkly and as soon as Rachel placed her hands on his chest, she began to rid her boyfriend hard and fast chasing her release.

"Oh fuck, oh god. Noah." Rachel moaned as she increased her speed and Puck started jack hammering into her tight pussy making both of their eyes roll into the back of their heads, "I'm so close Noah." Rachel moaned as her pussy began to flutter around his cock,

"Fucking cum." Puck demanded as he exploded, cumming deep inside of her.

Feeling Noah's cum for the first time, Rachel moaned and couldn't stop herself from falling over the edge (like she want to) and screamed his name as she came hard.

"Fuck I love you." Puck said as he spooned Rachel a couple of minutes later,

"I love you too Noah." Rachel whispered, saying the 'L' word for the first time in her life,

**A/N Pregnant Rachel or not?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay I've been sick :( Just remember guys she's only 17 so being together is illegal because I'm pretty sure that in most states in the USA the legal age of consent is 18? (it's 16 in most state in Australia, random fact for you all lol) and I think it's going to be really interesting to write.**

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Rachel had told Quinn and Brittany about her relationship with Puck and things seemed to be going really good. She would stay over at Noah's 2 nights a week, spend time with him and have mind blowing sex and then act totally normal when they were at school. It was easy, to pretend that they weren't a couple, well that was until she saw Miss Natasha Kyle flirting with _her _boyfriend.

XXXXX

"It's probably nothing." Quinn comforted her best friend,

"He has told the school, well the glee club, that he has a girlfriend, why would that... that _bitch_ flirt with a taken man?" Rachel demanded getting angry.

"Because she doesn't know that his girlfriend goes to that school and sees everything that's happening." Santana said, "Did he flirt back?"

"I-I don't know, I left before I saw something I didn't wanna see." Rachel admitted quietly,

"He's not Jesse." Brittany added,

"We don't know that, I-I love him and I couldn't handle if he cheated on me. Especially with someone his own ages and beautiful." Rachel said sadly.

"He won't. He said he loves you, first I may add, he's not going to cheat Rach." Santana promised her friend.

XXXXX

As Rachel walked into the choir room that afternoon she wasn't happy with what she saw. Puck and Natasha were talking in close proximity with Natasha leaning up against the piano and Puck smirking at her standing in front of her as she leaned. Bowing her head down, Rachel closed the door forcefully behind her, given that she was the only student to have arrived yet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Rachel spat, hating the way Miss Kyle jumped apart from Noah like she had been caught doing something wrong.

"Rachel right?" Miss Kyle smiled, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear,

"Yep." Rachel replied coldly, death staring Noah before grabbing some sheet music out of her bag and began to 'read' over it making it clear that she wasn't interested in talking.

As the others trickled into the choir room, Puck's eyes never left Rachel's frame. He could see that she had thought the worst and she couldn't be further from the truth. Yes Natasha had been flirting with him but he made it clear that he had a girlfriend, she had seemed to accept that but then cornered him in the choir room and continued her flirting session telling him that she had spoken to Principal Figgins and had been given the title of co-director for New Directions much to Puck's distaste. He knew that with her in his choir room, he and Rachel would have issues, and that was the last thing he ever wanted. He loved Rachel, so much, he never wanted to lose her.

"Guys," Puck clapped his hands getting everyone's attention, "Principal Figgins has told Miss Kyle that she will be our co-director from the club. She has amazing dance skills and will be helping with that side of things while I stick to voice coaching." Puck rushed out, eyes never leaving Rachel's. He hated how he saw her deflate.

"I am so happy to be here!" Miss Kyle smiled, "I'm sure Noah, I mean, Mr Puckerman and I will make an excellent team."

"It's Puck." Puck said sternly to Natasha, "Only my girlfriend and family call me Noah." He said seriously,

"Right, sorry." Natasha said unapologetic before muttering under her breath, "Girlfriend not for long."

"So what's our assignment?" Kurt asked his teachers.

"This week I want you to sing a song about love. Who you love, why you love them, what kind of love etc." Puck announced, "Sectionals wants a love song so we should cracking on ideas." He added and watched as the kids split into groups to talk about their song choice.

XXXXX

Rachel ignored Puck for a few days. She knew that she was probably over reacting but she couldn't be around him knowing that Miss fucking Kyle would probably be around. Seeing your boyfriend being constantly flirted with gets really hard after a while. On Thursday it was Santana, Quinn and Rachel's turn to perform and no body expected Rachel's song choice.

"Rachel could you explain your song choice a little bit?" Miss Kyle asked politely.

"Sure." Rachel snapped before adding softly, "Sometimes you fall for someone you shouldn't ever fall for. You're boss, a friend..." Rachel glanced at Noah who was staring at her intensely, "This song is about a girl who falls for a criminal and even though everyone tells her to bail, she stays. Because, because she loves him and even if sometimes she doesn't want to..." Rachel admitted quietly, "She can't help it and she doesn't care or think about any consequences because she has him and he has her."

"Great, go for it." Miss Kyle smiled, sitting forward to make sure she studied the girls movements during her performance.

_**[Verse 1:]  
He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart**_

[Chorus:]  
But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

[Verse 2:]  
He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-aaall I know, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

[Chorus:]  
But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

[Bridge:]  
And he's got my name  
Tattooed on his arm  
His lucky charm  
So I guess it's OK  
He's with me  
And I hear people talk (people talk)  
Try to make remarks  
Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care

[Chorus:]  
'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy

(Oh-aaall I know)  
Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
(Should've let go)  
And this type of love isn't rational,  
(But no)  
It's physical  
(Oh-aaall I know)  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
(Should've let go)  
All reason aside  
(But no)  
I just can't deny, love the guy

"And that's why you are the lead." Santana said proudly at Rachel distracting everyone's attention away from the sadness in Rachel's eyes and voice.

"Agreed." Puck nodded not being able to get the way she stood there so sadly out of his mind.

XXXXX

"There's nothing going on with her baby." Puck whispered to Rachel as the spoke in his office after he pulled her out of class.

"Noah." Rachel whispered looking away from her love.

Standing up, Puck walked over to his girlfriend and cupped her face making her look at him,

"I love you Rachel, so much. I'm never going to cheat on you baby." Puck whispered seriously bending down to kiss her lips and was relieved when she kissed him back.

Watching him walk back over to his desk, Rachel played with the end of the skirt, staring at the threading.

"Baby?" Puck asked worried about her,

"Before I sang the song, I mentioned something about, something about not caring about the consequences because being in love-" Rachel mumbled,

"What happened Rachel? Do your dads know?" Puck asked, paling at the thought,

"No, Noah they don't but they will know I have a boyfriend... Noah I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered before breaking out into tears and sobbed even harder when she felt Noah wrap his arms around her. "I am so, so, so sorry Noah." Rachel sobbed.

"It's going to be okay baby, I promise. I love you." Puck repeated over and over again, comforting Rachel as she fell apart in his arms.

**A/N :) Like? Sorry if you didn't want Rachel pregnant, I hope I don't lose you.. Reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 7

"You're pregnant?" Quinn whispered as she stared at her best friend,

"Yeah." Rachel nodded feeling the reality of her situation hit her.

She was pregnant at 17 with her **teacher's **baby. That wasn't going to go down well.

"Oh my... does Puck know?" Quinn asked clutching onto her best friend's hand as she saw Rachel beginning to shake.

"Yeah." Rachel mumbled, it seemed like that was the only word she was able to speak.

"Does anyone else?" Quinn whispered,

"No," Rachel shook her head.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked,

"I don't know." Rachel sobbed before flinging her arms around Quinn neck and began to sob quietly to her best friend.

"I'm here." Was all Quinn whispered knowing that Rachel needed to know that people had her back.

XXXXX

Rachel walked around in a blank state for the rest of the week, she was in shock. She was pregnant. She was **pregnant**! She kept thinking about her dreams, how they would never come true. She kept thinking about Noah, worrying that he might be sent to jail for his actions, he could lose his job. How could she... they, support the child? How would she complete high school? Go onto to collage? Would she drop out of school to raise the baby? Would she stay in Lima for the rest of her life? With all these thoughts running through her head, she didn't even see Dave come up and hit her with the slushy until it was dripping down her face.

Now she was pregnant and sticky...

XXXXX

"So I heard that Dave got a one month suspension for slushing you." Santana grinned at her friend as she, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany sat alone in the choir room for lunch. "Guess that's an upside to having a boyfriend that's a teacher."

"He was looking after me." Rachel said softly,

"Rach are you okay?" Santana asked, hating how tiny her friend's voice sounded.

"No." Rachel shook her head and stood up to close and lock both the choir room doors. "I need to tell you guys something."

"Are you dying?" Brittany asked on the verge of tears.

"What? No sweetie." Rachel promised, hugging the blonde before sitting back down next to Quinn and Santana. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow." Brittany mumbled,

"Holy fuck." Santana managed out before she hugged Rachel just in time as the tiny diva began to sob her heart out.

"I'm so scared." Rachel managed out as she sobbed in the Latina's arms.

"The next words out of your mouth better be that Puckerman **is **supporting you." Santana warned,

"Of course he is. He loves me." Rachel whispered pulling back, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder as the blonde wrapped her spare arm around Rachel's waist to comfort her.

"Good." Santana said seriously, before there was a long pause between the girls.

"What are you going to do?" Brittany whispered holding onto Rachel's other hand.

"I'm not sure." Rachel admitted, "I don't know."

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Puck asked Rachel as they both sat awkwardly in his lounge room that afternoon.

"I think." Rachel whispered, "I think so." She finished weakly, resting her head on the back of his couch.

"You tell the girls?" Puck asked.

He had suggested she tell her friends, she needed people that knew about the baby around her when he couldn't. He knew she needed her friend's support and help during this time. He couldn't be her only emotional support... as much as he wanted to be.

"Yeah I told them... they are standing by me, of course." Rachel told her love as she slowly turned her head to look at him for the first time, "I'm really scared Noah. Things are going to get so messy." Rachel warned, "I-I understand if you-" But was cut off with Noah's lips kissing her gently.

"I'm never leaving you or the baby." Puck mumbled against her lips.

Rachel couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face,

"I really, really needed to hear that Noah." Rachel admitted and rested her head onto his side as they both laid down on the couch.

"Baby, I love you. And now you're carrying my child, how can I ever leave you?" Puck asked aloud.

Rachel hummed before pausing,

"What am I going to tell my parents? Do I say that it was a one night stand? Or do I tell them about... you?" Rachel whispered into the room.

Blowing out a breath, Puck held onto Rachel a little more tightly,

"Can we give it a few days, because I honestly have no answer for that." Puck admitted,

"Okay. C-Can I stay with you tonight?" Rachel asked shyly,

"You never have to ask." Puck whispered, letting his hand travel down to her flat stomach and began to gently caress it. "We're a family now."

That statement meant so much more to Rachel then Noah would ever know.

**A/N How should the daddy Berry's react? She should lie about the paternity to them or tell them about Puck? REVIEWS :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 8

Rachel had the next Friday off from school and Noah from work as they drove two towns away to have Rachel's pregnancy confirmed by a doctor. As they waited in the waiting room, Rachel couldn't stop bouncing her knee. She was nervous, she was terrified and she had no idea on what she was doing.

"Rachel Berry." The nurse called out and Rachel and Noah shared a look before they both stood up and followed the blonde nurse into the back room.

Sitting on the bed, Rachel handed in the form she had filled out while she was waiting to the nurse and watched as she read the paper work.

"So how many at home pregnancy test did you take?" The nurse asked politely,

"Three." Rachel said nervously, instantly relaxing when Noah interlaced their hands.

"The doctor will be here sweetie." The nurse smiled and left the room so she and Noah were alone.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked his girlfriend who had just released a huge breath.

"I'm-" Rachel began but was cut off by the doctor entering the room.

"Hello Rachel my name is Dr Cooper how are you today." The middle aged woman smiled at the scared teenager in front of her,

"Nervous." Rachel admitted and somehow felt relaxed when Dr Cooper gave her a warm smile,

"It's okay sweet pea, it gets better." The red head promised, "I was 15 when I got pregnant with my son."

"Really?" Rachel asked, "A-And you're a doctor." Rachel said in awe.

"Yeah, with hard work you too can be anything you want to do." Dr Cooper smiled and had a look at Rachel's charts. "Now the urine test you took as soon as you signed in confirms that you are pregnant, but because of your age, I would like to give you an ultrasound."

Looking over at Noah, Rachel turned back to the doctor,

"W-We can't really afford that." Rachel admitted, "We didn't bring the money and Noah doesn't get paid until-" Rachel began but Dr Cooper cut her off,

"I won't write it up this time. I was were you are now, I could of used some help with the bills." Dr Cooper offered and Rachel got teary eyed,

"That would mean so much." Rachel mumbled,

"Thank you." Noah spoke for the first time and Dr Cooper gave him a genuine smile and told Rachel to lay down and that she would be back in a moment.

XXXXX

Rachel and Noah couldn't take their eyes off of the monitor. There was their baby, it was real. They were having a baby.

"The heart beat is really strong." Dr Cooper informed the soon-to-be parents, "And by the looks of it, you're about a month." She added as she looked over at the two young faces in front of her.

"Noah." Rachel mumbled, a tear falling from her cheek.

"Baby that's our kid." Puck whispered, holding onto Rachel's hand, "Our baby." He repeated slowly, never taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Would you like picture and a DVD?" Dr Cooper asked and they both nodded their heads, "I won't be a minute." She smiled and turned off the machine, handing Rachel some paper towel to remove the gel and left the room to get the things.

There was a little pause between the couple,

"Rachel, tell me what you're thinking?" Puck asked his love and watched as she slid her top back down and slowly sat up,

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking that in 8 months we are going to have a beautiful little boy or girl and we are going to be freaking parents." Rachel laughed nervously, "I'm gunna be a mum." She added in a whisper and Puck cupped her cheek and kissed her lips gently,

"The best one around." He told her matter of factly,

"I'm scared." Rachel whispered against his lips and Noah brushed her tears away with her thumbs,

"So I am Rachel but I promise you, I will always be there for you and our baby. I vow baby, I vow." Puck promised and slid his hand down and touched her belly gently, "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Noah."

XXXXX

"I can't believe you are going to me a mumma." Santana grinned as she stared at the little photo Rachel gave her, Quinn and Brittany.

"It was amazing hearing it's heart beat San." Rachel gushed as she laid down of her best friend's bed.

Rachel was spending her Friday night over at Santana's.

"How far along are you?" Santana asked still staring at the ultrasound photo.

"About a month." Rachel told her friend and sat up on the bed,

"A summer baby." Santana commented, "May I?" She asked guesting to her friend's belly,

"You never have to ask San." Rachel reminded her and smiled at how gentle Santana was being when she placed a tentative hand on Rachel's flat stomach.

"I hope it's a girl." Santana admitted quietly, "We could teach her how to be so fucking awesome."

"San, no swearing." Rachel scolded,

"The baby can't hear me B, I'll promise I won't swear around it but while it's in your belly it's free game." Santana laughed,

"I swear, between you and Noah the first word this child is going to say is a swear." Rachel giggled,

"What are you going to tell your dads?" Santana asked,

"I'm still not sure." Rachel whispered not wanting her dad's to kick her out or to report Noah for something they both wanted.

Seeing the confusion in her friend's eyes, Santana held her hand,

"I've got your back." She promised and Rachel smiled at her friend.

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled and appreciated it when Santana's changed the subject.

**A/N :) Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay guys :( Now I goggled the age of consent in Ohio and I kept getting 16, if this is incorrect, I'm sorry!**

Chapter 9

Rachel was nervous. Tonight was the night she told her parents that she was pregnant. Pregnant with her **teachers **baby.

"Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked her parents quietly as her dad's watched TV after dinner.

"Of course sweet heart what's wrong?" Hiram replied turning his head to face his daughter.

"M-Maybe you should turn off the TV." Rachel whispered and her parents frowned a little noting the seriousness of their daughter's tone.

"Honey," Leroy asked sitting up straighter after clicking the TV off with the remote, "Baby girl?"

"I'm so sorry." Rachel began and broke down into tears, running to her dad's who were still sitting on the couch and sat in between them clinging to both of them like her life line, "So sorry."

"Rachel what's going on? You're scaring us." Hiram asked, terrified for his daughter.

"I'm pregnant." The small diva whispered and her father's met each others eyes over their daughter's head.

"Sweet girl." Leroy whispered and they both hugged Rachel, whispering their support for **their **baby.

XXXXX

After half an hour of tears from all three, things finally calmed down enough to begin to ask questions.

"So I think me and your father want to know.. whose the baby's father Rachel?" Hiram asked his daughter seriously as she sat on the coffee table in front of them with the two men sitting on the couch.

"You're going to get mad." Rachel mumbled, hand touching her stomach lightly.

"Rachel we need to know." Leroy spoke carefully not wanting to stress Rachel out even more. "We have a right to know." He added,

"You'll think the worst." Rachel whispered not meeting her parents eyes. "You'll hate me and him."

"It's not one of your friends boyfriends?" Hiram asked,

"Of course not!" Rachel half shouted, "No." She added in a softer tone, "I'd never do that to Tina or Quinn."

"Then who is it Rachel?" Hiram asked, "We won't get mad." He promised,

"You will." Rachel said matter of factly, sighing, Rachel looked her father's in the eyes, "If I tell you, you can't tell a soul."

"Rach-" Hiram began but was cut off,

"Not a soul." Rachel said deadly serious.

"Not a soul." Hiram and Leroy said together and took one of Rachel's hand each and squeezed tightly, "Not a soul."

Closing her eyes, tears falling from her face, Rachel squeezed her parents hands back tightly as she spoke,

"It's Noah Puckerman."

"Noah? Noah from Temple? Noah as in your teacher Noah Puckerman?" Hiram repeated slowly after five tense minutes.

"Yes." Rachel whispered, "We've been together for months, he loves me daddy and I love him." Rachel told them honestly, "He is standing by me... we are going to be a family."

"Sweetie he's your teacher, he took advantage of you." Leroy added getting angry,

"No he didn't! I kissed him first and I didn't stop or back down when he said we should. He tried so hard but... but we still fell in love." Rachel mumbled, "I'm so sorry, please don't call the police." Rachel begged,

"Why not? He's at least 25 and you are 17! And his student." Hiram yelled,

"He's only 23 daddy. Five years older then me, like you're 4 years older then dad." Rachel yelled back, "He **loves** me and I **love** him." Rachel emphasised the word 'love'.

"Rachel-" Hiram said in a quieter tone,

"No! You two should know what it's like to love someone that 'society' says you shouldn't. He cares for me and I care for him... so much. We are having a baby together, a baby. And I am so scared and I don't want you to hate me or him and kick me out when I need you the most." Rachel sobbed, "Please don't tear my family apart." Rachel begged placing her hand on her stomach, "Please."

Staring at their child, the two men walked over to Rachel and hugged her tightly,

"We could never hate you." Leroy promised,

"We're just in shock." Hiram added,

There was a pause,

"Why don't we have Noah over for dinner?" Leroy suggested, "So we can see what kind of man he is?"

"I'd like that." Rachel nodded, "Thank you for making an effort." Rachel whispered and hugged her father's tightly.

XXXXX

"Noah." Rachel smiled as she answered the door to her boyfriend the next day.

It was Friday night when Rachel told her parents about Noah and the baby and they wanted to meet him asap, hence why he was over at her house on a Saturday.

"Hey," Puck said nervously,

"Calm down Noah, they promised to behave." Rachel reassured him as he walked into the house.

"Still fucking nervous. I'm the guy, your fucking teacher I might add, who knocked you up." Puck whispered so her parents wouldn't hear the swearing, "I'm waiting for the cops to come out from somewhere."

"I looked it up Noah, the legal age in Ohio is 16. Even though my parents still can control who I date and see, we haven't done anything wrong legally." Rachel informed him,

"Um, except for the whole student/teacher relationship." Puck added freaking out.

"Noah, it will be okay. They aren't going to tell." Rachel said.

Nodding, Puck interlaced their hands and let Rachel walk him to the dinning room were her parents were sitting at the dinning room table.

"Daddy, dad, this is Noah. Noah this is Hiram and Leroy." Rachel introduced the three men in her life and held her breath,

"Noah," Hiram said in a deep voice standing up and walked over to him, "Nice to meet you." He held his hand out and Puck shook it,

"Like wise." Puck nodded,

"Do you care for my daughter?" Leroy began from his chair,

"Daddy." Rachel pleaded but Puck answered,

"Yes, I love her." Puck told him honestly,

"Do you love her child.. your child." Leroy continued,

"Yes." Puck said sincerely, "I love them both, so much. And I know you two probably hate me, I'd hate the guy who knocked my daughter up at 17 to, especially if he was her teacher. But I'm not leaving Rachel, I love her and that baby and I will do anything and everything I can do to make sure she and the baby are taken cared of and loved. I promise." Puck vowed,

Hiram and Leroy shared a look before Leroy stood up,

"I don't like you." Leroy said, "But I could." He added with a small smile before holding out his hand, "Hurt her and... let's just say we both have shot guns." Leroy warned and Hiram nodded intimidatingly from behind him.

Gulping, Puck nodded,

"But you are the father of my child's baby. As long as you look after them both and love them, we won't tell the police or the school board." Hiram said from the back.

Rachel and Noah both nodded and held onto each other a little tighter,

"Thank you sirs." Puck whispered,

"Thank you daddy and dad." Rachel whispered and let go of Noah and hugged her parents.

**A/N So the parents know! Like it? REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them up!**

Chapter 10

When Rachel was 2 months along when her morning sickness really hit her. It was horrible. She was vomiting all the time and she was absolutely exhausted and couldn't keep anything down. Puck had brought Rachel heaps of crackers and ginger ale, the Berry's cupboards were full with the only things Rachel could keep down thanks to Noah. Sectionals were in 2 weeks and Rachel didn't want to let the glee club down but Puck refused to push her. He wanted to keep her and his baby safe and he didn't care about winning Sectionals if it meant it would put his family in harms way. Walking into school, Rachel walked to her first lesson and prayed that the nausea would hold off until lunch. The lesson came to a close and as soon as the teacher dismissed everybody Rachel sprinted to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time to empty her stomach.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Quinn asked her friend, she had seen her rushing to the bathroom and came prepared with some mouthwash that she carried in her bag for Rachel.

"I-I'm okay." Rachel mumbled, wiping her mouth and walked out of the stall taking the bottle of mouthwash from Quinn, "Why do you have this?" Rachel asked once she had finished using it,

"You're my friend Rachel and I wanted to help you in any way. Thought fresh breath would be appreciated." Quinn smiled and Rachel nodded her head quickly.

"It means a lot thanks Quinny." Rachel smiled and hugged her friend tightly,

"So are you feeling better?" Quinn asked,

"Well I've had my mid morning spew so I shouldn't vomit again until this afternoon and then again before bed." Rachel sighed, "Seems that's all I do lately." Rachel complained,

"It will get better." Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand and the two girls walked out of the bathroom together.

XXXXX

"Mr Puckerman what are we going to do for Sectionals?" Kurt asked his teacher that afternoon during glee practise.

"Well we have to use two bands that are completely different and mix them in together. I was thinking Green Day and ABBA." Puck told the group who all nodded, it was a far out mix.

"That sounds really good." Rachel nodded, "I think Mercedes and Santana should sing the ABBA numbers they sound amazing together." Rachel complimented her friends,

"Thanks B!" Santana grinned, "But you need to sing something too."

"Yeah Rach you have too." Mercedes agreed,

"Of course." Rachel smiled, "Duh." She added and made a few people laugh.

"What songs?" Blaine asked,

"Dancing Queen." Quinn said matter of factly, "Has to be done."

"Agreed." Brittany and Rachel said together,

"And Boulevard of broken dreams as the group." Finn said with everyone agreeing.

"What about Rachel's solo?" Quinn asked,

"I've always like the song, wake me up when September ends." Rachel admitted,

"So we start with Rachel, then Santana and Mercedes, followed by the group number." Puck repeated and everyone nodded,

"We are so going to win!" Kurt exclaimed and everyone agreed.

XXXXX

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends**

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

Just as Rachel walked off the stage, Puck glanced out into the audience and nearly had a heart attack... his mother was in the audience.

_You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen_

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat  
From the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat  
From the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen  
Dig in the dancing queen

The group number was hands down the best performance of the night.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when every thing's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone... 

XXXXX

Of course New Directions won sectionals.

XXXXX

"Ma what are you doing here?" Puck asked his mother after the winners were announced,

"Well when you get a message on your phone a few weeks ago that your only son got a girl pregnant, you tend to rush over. Also I missed you." Maria told her only son and hugged him tightly,

"I've missed you too." Puck smiled and hugged his mum back.

"Noah are you ready-" Rachel began but stopped dead in her tracks seeing the older woman,

"You must be Rachel." Maria said giving her son a disappointed look, "Noah she's a baby."

"Y-You told your mother?" Rachel asked alarmed,

"I had too, we are having a kid." Puck whispered, "Look can we finish this at my place?"

"Of course, I don't want you two to get in trouble." Maria nodded,

"I'll see you soon." Rachel whispered and watched as Noah and Maria walked out together, thanking god that nobody was around.

XXXXX

"How far along are you?" Maria asked Rachel as she placed some green tea in front of Rachel,

"Two and a half months." Rachel told Maria and took a sip of the dream, "I hope I'll be able to keep this down." Rachel mumbled,

"I had trouble keeping food down with Noah. Green tea, crackers and lemonade was all I lived off for three months." Maria chuckled remembering the time, "Do you're parents no? How did your mother and father take it?"

"They know but I actually, I have two gay dads." Rachel said hoping Maria didn't have a problem with that.

"Honey don't look so scared, I don't mind if someone is gay or straight." Maria smiled and rested a hand on the nervous teenagers, "If you ever need to talk about pregnancy or birth... I'm here." Maria offered and Rachel's smile grew,

"That would help so much." Rachel nodded quickly, "I have no idea and talking to my dad's... it's awkward." Rachel laughed,

Smiling, Maria sat next to Rachel,

"Even though what I think you and Noah did was wrong given the situation... I like you Rachel. You're smart, beautiful and Jewish." Maria smiled, "And I will help the two of you out in any way. I was 16 when I had Noah, I know how scared you must be."

"I'm terrified." Rachel confided, not knowing why she seemed to be able to trust Maria so much but was glad that she could.

"Don't be, you're parents and I will help and remember your baby boy or girl will be loved."

Nodding, Rachel wiped a tear away and smiled when Noah walked back into the room after being told to leave for ten minutes.

"You okay baby?" Puck mumbled, taking Rachel's hand and kissing her lips gently,

"I'm just glad your mum likes me." Rachel giggled and Maria and Noah shared a smile.

XXXXX

Resting his hand on Rachel's stomach, Puck kissed his girlfriend's lips gently as they laid in his bed later that night,

"I think you're getting a little bump." Puck commented,

"I don't see it, but it is firmer," Rachel whispered into the dark, placing her hand gently over the hand Noah was stroking her belly with,

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" He asked,

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy." Rachel said honestly,

"I want a girl. I've always wanted a daughter first." Puck admitted,

"I always pictured you as wanting a son." Rachel giggled,

"No... the idea of a little girl seeing you as her whole world, her hero. It's a lot you know." Puck whispered,

"You'll be our sons hero too." Rachel said matter of factly,

"Nah, he'll be a mumma's boy." Puck grinned,

There was a pause,

"I hope I will be a good mum." Rachel mumbled, "I don't have any role models." She added sadly,

"I didn't have a dad and I know I'll be a better one them him. Rach you are going to be amazing." Puck said so seriously,

"I love you Noah." Rachel murmured and kissed his lips gently,

"I love yo too, you and our baby." Puck replied, kissing Rachel's lips and then placing a tender kiss on her stomach and saying good night to his child.

**A/N Like? Reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Guys it would really mean a lot to me if you guys could make me some cover photos for my stories, just PM me if you are interested! One shots in it for you :)**

Chapter 11

Rachel was 4 months when everything came out. Walking into the school began to notice that people were staring at her and whispering. Dismissing it, Rachel walked to her locker and gasped when she saw a picture of 'Jono' taped onto the door. Ripping it off, Rachel ran to the nearest bathroom with the poster in her hand and waited until the bathroom doors shut before she burst into tears. How did this happen?

XXXXX

"Rachel are you okay?" Puck asked his girlfriend when he found her in the choir room later that day.

He had heard the rumours and he was livid.

"How?" Rachel managed out before she began to sob and Puck hugged her tightly,

Just as they pulled apart the choir room door opened,

"Rachel are you okay sweetie?" Miss Kyle asked her student walking over to her,

"F-Fine." Rachel managed a smile before looking away from the pretty blonde,

"Just know that you have me and Mr Puckerman. We won't let anything happen to you." Miss Kyle said sincerely,

Rachel felt bad for hating her as much as she did.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered and turned away and placed her hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

XXXXX

"Is it true?" Kurt asked after 5 tense minutes in the choir room during glee practise.

"Rachel doesn't have to answer." Puck warned,

"No it's okay." Rachel said standing up, "Yes it's true."

"W-Who's the baby daddy?" Mercedes asked,

"That I'd like to remain elusive on." Rachel told her friends and they nodded,

"What I wanna know is how the fuck anyone found out?" Santana demanded and Brittany burst out into tears,

"Rachie I am so, so sorry." Brittany sobbed and Rachel immediately rushed over to the blonde,

"What happened?" Rachel asked comforting her friend,

"I-I was talking about the baby to Lord Tubbington when I went through the drive through to get my dinner and the person over the speaker must of heard." Brittany sobbed, "Please don't hate me." She pleaded and Rachel hugged her tightly,

"I could never hate you Brit." Rachel whispered honestly, "I love you too much."

"I'm really sorry." Brittany mumbled,

"I'm not ashamed of my baby Brit." Rachel declared standing up to look at everyone in the room, "I'm not and if any of you have a problem with me and my child then I will not hesitate to quit." She threaten,

"Girl we have your back." Mercedes vowed,

"You are our best friend," Quinn added,

"Bitch please stop being a drama queen." Santana said with a laugh, "You know I'd kill for you."

Smiling, Rachel laughed loudly when the members of the club jumped up and hugged her in a huge group hug. She hugged Noah a little tighter when the teachers joined in as well.

XXXXX

"How was your day baby?" Puck asked his girlfriend over the phone that night,

"Well besides being called a slut and a whore every 10 seconds, it was okay." Rachel sighed,

"I'm so sorry." Puck mumbled,

"Noah it's not your fault." Rachel reminded him,

"Yeah but... you're the one who is coping all the fucking slack and here I am not having to deal with it. It would be so much easier if I went to that school as a student, then we could both get the stares and the comments."

"I'm glad nobody knows about you." Rachel whispered, "Imagine if they did.. this baby needs a dad with a job... I-I was thinking," Rachel paused before building the courage to continue, "Maybe next year for my senior year we move? Away from Lima and start a fresh. I could get a job and get home schooled while looking after the baby and you could get another teaching job somewhere. I-I want us to be a real family and hiding who we are..."

"Baby your friends and family live here." Puck said over the phone,

"Yes but we are starting a family Noah. Me, you and our baby... we love each other yet we live separately and nobody knows we are together besides our parents and 3 of my friends. I was thinking New York." Rachel trailed off waiting for an answer,

"You're dads would hate me." Puck sighed, liking the idea a lot.

"No they won't, they'll respect you for not putting all the pressure on me." Rachel retorted.

There was a pause,

"If your dads are okay with it then... we'll start looking into shit." Puck told her and couldn't help but laugh when he heard her jumping up and down.

"I love you Noah." Rachel mumbled before she was about to hang up,

"I love you too." Puck responded and hung up.

Both dreaming about what their lives could be like in under a year.

**A/N Short chapter sorry :( Remember PM if you'd like to make a cover picture and reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! So I only have my computer for one more night because my friend was lending it to me and now she needs it back, I'll try to update as much as I can from the library or borrow my parents (if they let me) until I can afford to get my own computer devirsed. :( Also I still need covers for my stories photos anyone interested? Please I beg you!**

Chapter 12

After another day of being teased and stared at of school, Rachel locked herself in her bedroom and make a video of her singing, something she hadn't done in a long time.

_**Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play**_

Rachel touched her belly and let a tear fall down her face.

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

Holding onto her belly, Rachel smiled to herself, she wasn't ashamed of her baby no matter how much society said she should be.

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Looking at the camera, Rachel belted out the last verse with a strong and confident face on.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Turning off the recorder, Rachel sat on her bed and held onto her 5 month baby bump,

"Mummy will **never** hurt you or **regret** you. I love you so much my darling." Rachel whispered as she let herself cry before uploading the video to the internet.

XXXXX

"Are you serious?" Hiram asked his daughter as she sat him and Leroy down to talk about her and Noah's plans for next year.

"I'm starting a family, I want to be a proper one and that means leaving Lima." Rachel said sadly, if there was another way she'd take it but there wasn't.

"But you're only a baby." Leroy exclaimed,

"I'll be 18 next year with a baby daddy. I, we, need to do this." Rachel told her parents holding onto her bump, "I want to give my child the kind of family you guys gave me."

"But we'll miss you." Hiram whispered sadly,

"And I'll miss you too, so much. But... I have to do this," Rachel said,

"What does Puck say about it all?" Leroy questioned,

"He said he'll agree as long as you two are okay with it..." Rachel admitted,

"When are you thinking about moving?" Leroy asked,

"Well I have 3 months of school and I'm due in the middle of summer, so, in the first month of summer break." Rachel spoke honestly, "To get us settled as much as possible."

"And you'll continue with your studies?" Hiram asked,

"Of course! I'll be home schooled, Noah is going to home school me." Rachel clarified.

Leroy and Hiram shared a look,

"We will be okay with it as long as you know that we are moving to New York as well." Leroy said,

"Daddy, dad, you don't have to." Rachel began but was cut off,

"No. You're our baby girl, starting a fresh in a new city and a new mother... we are moving to help you." Hiram smiled,

"Thank you." Rachel whispered and hugged her parents tightly.

XXXXX

Rachel went to tell Noah the good news when she saw him and Miss Kyle arguing in the choir room.

"I have a girlfriend I don't know how many times I can say that!" Puck yelled but trying to be quiet,

"She'll never have to know." Natasha said pathetically,

"Wow." Rachel said loud enough to draw attention to the two of them,

"Rachel leave." Miss Kyle said forcefully,

"Rachel," Puck added in a soft tone hoping like fuck she had heard the whole conversation and not Miss Kyle's last line,

"You're really sad." Rachel sneered walking into the choir room looking at the blonde teacher, "Hitting on a taken man, shame."

"Like you can talk." Natasha blurted out instantly regretting it, "I'm so sorry,"

Rachel couldn't believe she had said that, that a teacher had said that. Placing a protective hand on her belly, Rachel straighten up,

"How dare you." Rachel growled, "I'd rather be a pregnant 17 then a old whore! I wonder how Principal Figgins will like his teachers teasing their students?" Rachel asked bitterness lacing her voice.

"I-I didn't mean it." Natasha stuttered,

"Maybe you should resign before you get yourself fired by a distressed pregnant, teenage student." Rachel suggested and watched as Miss Kyle bolted out of the choir room.

"Rachel-" Puck began but was stopped by Rachel,

"Noah I know you were telling her to back off, I heard all of it. Well most of it. I know you'd never cheat." Rachel told him matter of factly.

"I love you too much baby." Puck said sincerely,

"And we love you too." Rachel grinned and looked behind her before kissing him soundly on the lips, "And daddy and dad have agreed to the whole New York living arrangement as long as they come with." Rachel beamed,

"That's amazing! We can be a real family." Puck beamed,

"Now I just have to tell the girls." Rachel mumbled,

"They'll be okay." Puck reassured and hugged his girlfriend seeing the stress etched onto her beautiful face.

**A/N Reviews! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! SOOOOOO it's 1:30am here so I am sorry if there are more errors then usual!**

Chapter 13

"You can't be fucking serious?" Santana almost yelled when Rachel told her, Quinn and Brittany about her and Noah's plans,

"San my family needs to be together." Rachel said trying not to cry,

"What about us huh? Aren't we your family?" Santana demanded,

"Of course you are, that's why I picked New York because I know you 3 will be attending collage there!" Rachel yelled back, wiping away her tears,

"I'm happy for you Rachie." Brittany smiled and hugged her friend,

"Same even if it kills me. But you're right, we are moving to New York after school." Quinn said trying to make herself happier.

"Fuck you Berry." Santana spat and left Rachel's bedroom, making Rachel cry.

Little did they know Santana sobbed all the way home.

XXXXX

"Why are you taking away my sister?" Santana yelled at Puck as she stormed into his office,

"She told you about New York I take it." Puck sighed seeing the hurt and anger on Santana's face,

"Yep sure did, now you talk her out of it! She **needs **me... I **need** her here." Santana whispered trying not to cry.

"She wants me and her to be a proper couple and a proper family San." Puck said watching as Santana paced in front of him,

"I know but, it's not fair." Santana cried and felt a little better when Puck walked over and hugged her,

"I promise she'll always visit and our house will always be open to you and the girls." Puck promised, "I'm not going to get in the way of your friendship, I couldn't even if I wanted to,"

"She does love us heaps, you'd stand no chance." Santana smirked pulling back and wiping her tears away, "Look after her, both of them." Santana warned,

"I promise." Puck vowed and watched as the fiery Latina walked out of his office.

He and Rachel only had just under 3 months left in Lima before they were a proper family and Puck couldn't wait.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry." Santana mumbled when she found Rachel in the choir room during lunch.

"It's okay... I properly would of done the same.. except not swear." Rachel laughed and smiled when Santana flipped her off playfully.

"When are you going?" Santana asked sadly,

"The start of summer." Rachel whispered as Santana interlaced their hands,

"I'm gunna really miss you Berry." Santana spoke sadly, "You too little guy or gal." She whispered to Rachel's belly.

"I'm going to miss you too so much. But you'll see me during the holidays and when you go to collage," Rachel reminded her,

"Still sucks that we won't be doing our senior year together." Santana mumbled,

"Yeah... that's gunna suck." Rachel admitted and the two girls sat in silence for a little bit,

"I'm feeling your belly." Santana announced and Rachel giggled,

"Go for it." Rachel laughed and placed Santana's hand on the middle of her belly,

"Can't believe he or she will be here in 5 months." Santana said out loud.

"I'm gunna be a mummy." Rachel whispered sounding scared,

"The best one I'll know." Santana said sincerely,

"Like you'll be the best aunty." Rachel grinned, "Don't tell Quinn or Brittany I said that." Rachel added,

"I promise... but they'll figure it out eventually." Santana laughed and Rachel smiled.

"Never forget me." Rachel asked her best friend,

"Like I ever could." Santana whispered, "Like I'd ever want to more to the point." She added.

XXXXX

"San and I have something we want to sing." Rachel told Noah in glee club and Puck smiled,

"Take it away girls." Puck grinned glad that his girlfriend had made up with her best friend.

**Rachel **_Santana _Both

**Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up till now  
Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the lonely heart calls**

Rachel laughs when Santana grabs her hand and dance around Rachel while Rachel tries her best to keep up with her pregnant belly.

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Santana stares over at Brittany indicating that she's singing this to her girlfriend.

_I've been in love and lost my senses__  
__Spinning through the town__  
__Sooner or later the fever ends__  
__And I wind up feeling down__  
__I need a woman who'll take a chance__  
__On a love that burns hot enough to last__  
__So when the night falls__  
__My lonely heart calls_

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Rachel glances over at Puck who is grinning and continues to sing with a smile.

**Somebody who somebody who  
Somebody who loves me  
Somebody who somebody who  
To hold me in his arms oh**

Santana begins to sing to Rachel making her laugh,

_I need a woman who'll take a chance__  
__On a love that burns hot enough to last__  
__So when the night falls__  
__My lonely heart calls._

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

**Ohhh, ohhh**  
_Come on baby, haha_  
_Yea_  
**Now get with this**

_Don't you wanna dance_  
**With me baby?**  
_Don't you wanna dance_  
**With me boy?**  
_Don't you wanna dance_  
**With me baby?**

With somebody who loves me.

Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?  
Uh huh. with somebody who loves me

"They **have** to sing a duet for Regionals!" Brittany yelled after her girlfriend and Rachel finished,

"I couldn't agree more." Puck nodded and laughed when he saw Santana trying to wrap her arms around Rachel from behind and gently holding onto his girlfriend's belly.

**A/N Lots of Pezberry friendship :) REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter I said Rachel was due in 5 months I meant she was 5 months, baby is due in 4!**

Chapter 14

Rachel laid on Noah's bed in just her panties as she waited for him to come home from work. She had the day off because she said she wasn't feeling well (she just wanted a day off) and at 5 and a half months, nobody really questioned Rachel. Rachel thought she'd feel fat and ugly when she was this far along but she didn't. She felt so beautiful, she actually loved being pregnant (besides the sickness but that was passing) and was constantly turned on, especially having Noah as a boyfriend. Hearing him come through the door, Rachel sat up on the bed and smiled at her boyfriend when he came into the room and stared at the sexy woman in front of him,

"Noah, I want you." Rachel smiled and laughed when Noah practically tore off his clothes.

"So sexy." Puck muttered, kissing her as she laid on her back and cupped her already bare breast, "Mine."

"Yours." Rachel moaned when Puck began to flick at her nipples making Rachel cling onto his head and push him further into her chest.

Once Puck was naked, Rachel slipped her panties off and moaned when Puck began to lick and flick at her clit.

"No." Rachel panted and Puck pulled back,

"What? You okay?" Puck asked quickly,

"I'm fine, you've been looking after me, let me look after you." Rachel smirked and began to pump his cock through he small hands making Puck's head fall gently onto her shoulder,

"Fuck yes." Puck moaned and soon he was laying on his back with Rachel's mouth engulfing his rock hard cock.

"Mhmm." Rachel hummed around his cock making Puck thrust his hips into her mouth,

"So good baby, just like that." Puck moaned as his orgasm began to build,

"Mhmm." Rachel moaned loving how her boyfriend tasted and after she swallowed around him a few times, she felt Noah cumming down the back of her throat. Hand tightly in her hair and her name on his lips.

He didn't lose his erection even after cumming, the things Rachel did to him, he couldn't explain.

He didn't even have to say anything before he felt his cock being surrounded by Rachel's tight, wet pussy. She placed her hands onto his chest and began to rock herself on his cock, barely able to keep her eyes open,

"So good." Rachel moaned, as she increased her pace,

"So good." She repeated again and arched backwards when Puck cupped her breast and began to play with her clit with his other hand.

"Fuck I want you to cum for me. Baby, I wanna feel you cum." Puck whispered knowing he was about to cum again.

"Yes." Rachel moaned and squeezed her muscles around Puck's cock as he flipped them over and placed her left leg on his shoulder and increased his thrusts,

"Noah, so good. Right there." Rachel moaned, "R-Right T-There!" Rachel yelled and came around Noah hard and long sending Puck over the edge with her.

"Fuck I love you." Puck mumbled as he pulled Rachel into his side and placed one of his hands onto her belly,

"I love you too Noah." Rachel smiled and drifted off to sleep in the arms of her love, something she rarely got to do.

XXXXX

"And are you wanting to know the sex?" Dr Cooper asked them a few days later.

They had kept going to Dr Cooper for two reason,

a) she didn't know Puck was Rachel's teacher

and

b) she was a lovely woman.

"Yeah, we really do." Rachel nodded and took Noah's hand as they watched the monitor waiting for an answer.

"By the looks of things... you are having a baby boy." Dr Cooper smiled and Rachel and Puck beamed,

"A son." Puck grinned,

"Noah we are having a baby boy!" Rachel beamed and kissed him lovingly on the lips, "A son." Rachel mumbled against his lips and Puck pecked her once more before turning to Dr Cooper.

"Are you sure?" He asked,

"Well I can't say 100% but I would say I am 95% sure." She smiled at the soon to be parents,

"We gotta start buying shit. Maybe I could get him a little jersey with my number on it?" Puck told Rachel and Dr Cooper with an excited grin on his face,

"Noah, he's not even born yet." Rachel giggled,

"Oh who cares babe. We are having a son!" Puck grinned and kissed Rachel's belly forgetting about the gel that was still on her stomach,

"Ew." Rachel laughed as Puck pulled a face indicating he didn't like the taste.

"Waters in the front." Dr Cooper laughs as Puck walked out in order to find a glass of water, "You'd be surprised how often that happens." She chuckled,

This set Rachel off and she couldn't stop the giggles.

XXXXX

"You're having a boy?" Quinn beamed,

"Yep a baby boy." Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

They were all over at Rachel's house the afternoon after Puck and Rachel found out the sex.

"That is so cool. We can make him a little Kurt!" Brittany grinned,

"I think Noah wants a little him." Rachel laughed,

"That kid is gunna be a babe, I'm gunna have to teach him how to hit on women." Santana smirked and Rachel hit her friend gently,

"Don't you dare corrupt my son, Noah will be doing plenty of that on his own." Rachel laughed,

"True. True. That kids going to have game." Quinn giggled,

"I hope he looks like Noah but acts like me." Rachel told her friends,

"Rach, the kid is going to be a total mumma's boy. You could tell him to jump down some stairs and he would. His mum is going to be the best around." Santana said knowing Rachel was a little nervous about becoming a parent.

"Why would Rachie ask her son to jump down stairs?" Brittany asked her girlfriend confused and Rachel shook her head,

"I wouldn't Brit." Rachel promised, fake glaring at Santana,

"But San is right, you are going to be the best mum Rach." Quinn smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks girls." Rachel smiled and unpaused the DVD so they could continue to watch it.

In just under 3 and a half months, Rachel Berry was going to be a mum.

**A/N Like? Reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay :( We all need to get Mark Salling to one million twitter followers :) Add him on MarkSalling**

**Speaking of twitter, I've made up a little account that will have lots of glee updates and of course HEAPS of Puckleberry goodness, so add :) Link is on my profile :)**

Chapter 15

Rachel was due in 3 months and her and Noah were meant to move in just under 2 and the stress was starting to get to Rachel.

"I'm so tired." Rachel pouted to her daddy as he tried to wake her up for school.

"I know baby girl but you have to finish your junior year." Hiram told her softly, hating the way his daughter was constantly feeling run down.

"Pregnancy is annoying." Rachel mumbled, dragging herself out of bed and into the bathroom to begin to get ready for the day.

XXXXX

"You look like shit." Santana told her best friend when Rachel sat down next to Santana during lunch,

"Thanks San." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder why I call you my best friend." Rachel sighed resting her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"You look exhausted. Did you want to go to the nurses?" Santana suggested,

"No." Rachel mumbled, her speech being muffled because her mouth was on her arm,

"Puck?" Santana continued,

"He's grading." Rachel sighed, flinging her head up dramatically and looked over at her best friend, "Never get pregnant. Your feet hurt, your ankles become balloons and you are tired all the time." Rachel said before yawning long and loud.

"You need to slow down B. Why don't you cut down on glee club?" Santana suggested taking her friends hand.

"And let the team down, no way!" Rachel exclaimed, "I'm fine." Rachel reassured,

"Yeah and I'm straight." Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't make me get Puck involved." Santana warned,

Resting one hand on her ever expanding stomach, Rachel picked up a fork and shoved a big forkful of salad into her mouth,

"Fine, but I am still singing a solo at Regionals." Rachel said stubbornly,

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Santana laughed and bit her lip worriedly.

She didn't want Rachel to push herself and end up hurting herself or her baby.

XXXXX

"Regionals guys." Puck clapped as the group waited back stage waiting for their turn on the stage.

"I'm nervous." Brittany mumbled leaning her head against her girlfriend's shoulder,

"Don't be. We have practised our butts off and we all look and sound spectacular!" Rachel beamed trying to get everyone in a good mood.

"Rachel's right. You guys are going to do great." Puck promised his students and everyone sucked in a breath when the backstage lights began to flicker indicating they had to get into their positions.

"Show time." Rachel whispered to her baby bump and sucked in a breath as she made her way out onto the stage.

XXXXX

"And in third place, Jingle Stars." One judge announced and New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline stepped closer to each other waiting for the winner to be announced.

"And the winner is... New Directions!"

Rachel couldn't believe it, behind her she could hear her team mates and friends cheering and she saw Noah being handed the trophy and lifting it above his head. The next thing she remembers is black...

XXXXX

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What the?" Rachel mumbled shifting uncomfortably in a very uncomfortable bed.

"You're awake." Hiram yelled, standing up and hugged his daughter. "You're okay."

"What happened?" Rachel asked before paling, "The baby?" Rachel panicked feeling her belly and instantly relaxing when she felt her baby bump.

"You were dehydrated and you fainted. Apparently it's common in pregnancy if the mother isn't drinking enough water but doing a lot of strenuous activity." Hiram told his daughter holding onto her hand that wasn't on her baby bump.

"But the baby is okay? My son is okay right daddy?" Rachel asked sitting up carefully,

"He's fine princess." Hiram reassured her, smiling slightly seeing how much love his daughter already had for her son.

"Noah?" Rachel asked quietly,

"He's in the waiting room. You're dad's out there with him. We wanted to keep him up to date without making it obvious." Hiram said,

"Can I see them?" Rachel asked and Hiram nodded and quickly left to get Leroy and Puck.

XXXXX

"How are you?" Puck asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend, one of his hands interlaced with Rachel's, the other on her baby bump.

"I've got a headache but I do feel a lot better. Lots of fluid is being pumped into me." Rachel said glancing over at the bags attached to her IV.

"Baby you can't do that again. You scared the crap out of me." Puck told her, a tear falling down his cheek, "I thought I'd lost you, lost our baby."

"You'll never lose me Noah. You'll never lose us, we will always be in your life, we love you to much to ever leave." Rachel promised and kissed Noah gently on the lips before pulling back when their son kicked,

"He's amazing." Puck smiled bending down to kiss Rachel's stomach tenderly,

"Like his daddy." Rachel smiled.

"Where is my hug?" Leroy interrupted after giving Puck and Rachel a few moments,

"Here." Rachel laughed opening up her arms and Leroy hugged his daughter,

"You gave us a scare sweetheart, never again." Leroy whispered into her ear and Rachel nodded into his shoulder.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GUNNA STOP ME!" Santana yelled in the hallway before bursting into Rachel's hospital room with two nurses running in after her,

"I am so sorry Miss Berry, she dodged security!" A nurse shrieked and was surprised when Rachel burst out into laughter.

"God, San. I needed that!" Rachel laughed and was soon wrapped up in Santana's arms.

"You're such a bitch, don't ever do that again!" Santana warned and Rachel could see the fear in her eyes,

"I won't promise." Rachel smiled and hugged Santana again both giggling when they heard the nurses huffing before leaving the room with a sigh.

"I am so glad one of my second daddies is a lawyer." Santana laughed and Hiram hugged the girl who was like his other child,

"Aren't we all." Puck grinned before taking Rachel's hand.

"I should go, don't want to raise suspicious." Puck said sadly,

"Okay." Rachel whispered, "I should be out tomorrow." Rachel whispered and Noah quickly kissed her lips and then her stomach and her lips again before saying good bye to everyone and leaving the hospital room.

"Don't be sad pumpkin, he can come and spend the weekend over at our house." Leroy suggested and Rachel's face instantly lit out.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at her dads before Santana began to talk her ear off.

**A/N Like? Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! So I have found some stories on my USB that I didn't know I had written so I am thinking about uploading them in a few days. Until then, enjoy the next chapter :)**

Chapter 16

The time for Rachel and Noah to move to the Big Apple to begin the rest of their lives approached quickly. The New Directions went on to win Nationals and they all finished their sophomore and junior years respectively. Rachel was due in 2 months and she and Noah were heading to New York for the weekend to look at some apartments, hopefully they'd come back with a lease to their first place together.

XXXXX

"Noah what if we don't find the place? The baby is due in 2 months, 2 months Noah!" Rachel exclaimed, "That doesn't give us much time." Rachel informed her boyfriend like he didn't already know as she paced in their hotel room.

"Baby, we will find a place. Two out of the five places we are looking at, the agent loves us. We'll find a place, stop stressing." Puck comforted her and Rachel relaxed slightly,

"I just want our son to have a home to be born into. Our home." Rachel whispered and Puck kissed her forehead and placed a protective hand on her even expanding stomach,

"He could be born in a card board box and he'd have a home because he'd be with us, we love him Rachel." Puck smiled softly and Rachel smiled,

"You are going to be the best daddy Noah." Rachel said confidently.

She didn't know how much that meant to him.

XXXXX

"No." Rachel said seriously as they walked into the first apartment only for Rachel to walk straight back out.

"Lets go to the next one." Cathy their real estate agent smiled and Puck and Cathy followed Rachel out of the apartment.

XXXXX

"We asked for two bedrooms." Puck explained and Cathy gasped,

"I am so sorry, it says here there are two." She explained and the owner who was trying to rent the place spoke up,

"Of course there are two bedrooms." He quickly explained and opened a door that was in the middle of the hallway,

"Sir, that's a closet, it has shelving and everything!" Rachel said seriously, "I don't even fit in there let alone a crib." Rachel scoffed before storming out with Cathy and Puck right behind her.

XXXXX

They didn't even leave the car to see the third place because Puck deemed the neighbourhood to rough.

XXXXX

"Now this place has two bedrooms, two bathrooms a main and a ensuite, a large kitchen, spacious lounge room and plenty of storage space. And because you are on the bottom floor, there is a small backyard attached to the back." Cathy explained and Rachel and Puck began to inspect the house.

After looking through the house, Rachel went towards the back and opened the screen door that had a** very** small backyard, but a backyard none the less. Placing her hands on her stomach, Rachel smiled. She could see her son kicking a little ball around, taking his first steps on the grass and laughing with her as they watched Noah mow in a very small space. Walking back into the room, Rachel nodded.

"This is it."

"Are you sure baby?" Puck asked, he loved the place and really prayed Rachel did to.

"It's perfect Noah. It's everything we wanted and so much more. This isn't just an apartment, it's going to be a home. Our first home, our sons first home. We'll take it." Rachel beamed at Cathy and the older woman smiled when Puck sealed the deal with a kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

XXXXX

As Noah and Rachel laid on the hotel bed, the lease to their very first place safely in Rachel's suitcase, Puck turned to Rachel.

"Names." He mumbled quietly into the dark,

"I've been thinking about that too." Rachel confessed and Puck placed a hand on her stomach at the same time Rachel did.

"What do you have in mind?" Puck asked as he began to stroke her belly,

"Levi, **Malachi** or maybe Zack." Rachel replied her hand on top of Noah's.

"There actually all pretty good." Puck said shocked,

"What did you expect me to want our sons name to be?" Rachel laughed,

"I don't know, flower or some shit." Puck grinned and that got him a smack on the head,

"Ha, ha Noah, you are so funny." Rachel said dryly, "I picked them because they all go well with Noah as their middle name." Rachel added quietly and Puck sucked in a breath.

"Y-You want the baby to have my middle name?" Puck asked, he thought she'd want one of her dads.

"Of course and Puckerman." Rachel whispered and Puck kissed her gently.

"I-I didn't know if our son would have my last name... given the situation." Puck whispered and Rachel cupped his cheek,

"He's your son, our son. Why wouldn't he have your last name?" Rachel questioned and Puck kissed her once more.

"Zack." Puck mumbled against her lips, "Zack Noah Puckerman."

"It's perfect." Rachel whispered and gave him a heated kiss. "I love you Noah."

"I love you too, both of you." Puck told her and went on to show her just as much.

**A/N Shortish chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed :) REVIEWS! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 17

Clutching onto her stomach, Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She and Noah had finally moved into their new place, the place that their son would be born into. Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Puck and Hiram being instructed by Leroy on how to carry a couch.

"Right there stop! Perfect." Leroy smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Daddy stop," Rachel laughed and grinned when Santana walked into the apartment.

"Fuck this place is nice!" Santana grinned,

Santana was staying with Puck and Rachel until baby Zack was born because Rachel wanted her and Noah in the room with her.

"Language," Rachel scolded, "And it is isn't it?" Rachel added and Santana laughed, taking Rachel's hand and the two went into the room Rachel and Noah would share to begin to put the smaller, lighter things away.

XXXXX

"Can you believe it?" Rachel smiled,

She and Noah were sitting on the couch in _their_lounge room with Rachel resting her head against Noah's shoulder.

"I know baby still feels unreal." Puck whispered as he stroked Rachel's hair with his fingertips. "I can't wait to meet him." Puck said smiling as he rested his other hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Neither can I. I wonder what he'll look like." Rachel replied with a smile on her face and a brown haired, hazel eyed baby boy in her mind.

"Perfect, that's what he'll be." Puck whispered and Rachel leaned her head up and kissed him softly.

XXXXX

Rachel and Santana were in the lounge room a few weeks later while Noah was having an orientation day at his new school when it happened. When Rachel's water broke,

"Ah, San," Rachel muttered, "My water just broke."

"Holy fuck!" Santana shrieked, "Are you sure?" Santana asked earning a glare from Rachel,

"No I just pissed myself, of course I'm sure!" Rachel snapped back and walked over the puddle towards her and Noah's bedroom to get her suitcase.

"Rach sit, I'll get everything," Santana urged her and Rachel nodded accepting her friend's help and went to the bathroom to change her pants.

"Call Noah." Rachel yelled from the bathroom,

"Already on it!" Santana shouted back and had just hung up the phone with Puck when she and Rachel were heading out of the door.

XXXXX

"I HATE YOU!" Rachel screamed at Puck a few hours into her labour,

"Baby, I'm sorry-" Puck began but a nurse shook her head with a smile,

"Don't talk to her, she'll just get angrier." The nurse warned from experience with a small chuckle,

"Santana kill him for me!" Rachel demanded her best friend as she gripped onto Santana's hand tightly, "Kill him and rip off his BALLLSSS!" Rachel yelled as a contraction ripped through her.

"You can do it later promise. Once you have your son is in your arms." Santana said softly as she stroked Rachel's hair and Rachel turned to her friend,

"My son." Rachel smiled remembering that all of this pain would be worth it, "My baby." Rachel smiled but the smile was replaced with a scowl when another contraction came and went.

"Noah! Hold my hand." Rachel begged and Puck quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and began to mutter his love and how well she was doing.

"I'm scared." Rachel whispered but Noah wiped away the sweat that rolled down her forehead, "It hurts Noah." Rachel said with pain clearly in her voice.

"Baby you are doing so well. You're amazing, just think of our son baby." Puck cooed in her ear and Rachel smiled,

"Our baby boy," Rachel whispered but jumped a little when she was hit with another contraction, "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Rachel screamed, turning her head away from Puck and stared at a spot on the wall in front of her as she tried to block out the agonising pain.

XXXXX

"Rachel it's time to push." Nurse Jackson told Rachel as she positioned herself between Rachel's legs with another nurse next to her with blankets ready for the baby.

"Oh god!" Rachel screamed as she felt another contraction, this time pushing clinging onto Noah and Santana's hand as she pushed.

"You are doing really great Rach." Santana coached as she tried not to wince at how painful Rachel was squeezing her hand.

"Baby you are doing so well." Puck promised, "He's nearly here!" Puck said excitedly,

"Argh!" Rachel scream and her yells were replaced with the cries of her and Noah's baby boy.

"It's a boy!" The nurse smiled as she passed baby Zack to the other nurse who took him to the other side of the room and began to clean him up.

"He's here." Rachel sighed in relief as the pain immediately stopped and Noah kissed her forehead,

"Baby you did great, thank you." Puck whispered.

"So great Rach." Santana cooed as she smoothed Rachel's fringe down kissing her cheek.

"Here's your baby." One of the nurses smiled as she placed baby Zack into Rachel's arms.

"My prince," Rachel whispered as she laid a gentle kiss on his nose, "Our son,"

"He's perfect." Puck whispered brushing a tear away from his eyes,

"Amazing," Santana smiled, "You guys make a beautiful baby."

"Of course we did," Puck laughed,

"Do you have a name?" A nurse asked,

"Zack Noah Puckerman." Puck told the nurse who wrote it on his little wrist band and attached it onto his tiny hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." Santana told them and kissed Puck, Rachel and Zack on the cheek before leaving the room.

"He's so tiny," Rachel whispered as she tickled her sons face.

"I can't get over it, he's amazing Rachel and you, and you were brilliant back there. Thank you for giving me this precious gift." Puck smiled and kissed her lips gently,

"Do you want to hold him?" Rachel asked,

"So much," Puck grinned and they exchanged Zack and Puck kissed his sons cheek.

"Hey little man," Puck cooed and touched his sons full head of brown hair, "Daddy loves you so much." Puck whispered and looked down at Rachel who was looking up at her boyfriend and son with so much love in her eyes, "Thank you." Puck whispered to Rachel,

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and they both couldn't tear their eyes away from their son.

**A/N Should Puck and Rachel get in trouble for their relationship? Or do you want them to get away with it? Reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter guys :( Thank you for all the support!**

_Epilogue _

_5 years later_

Rachel never thought her life would be like this when she was 22 years old. She always pictured herself graduated from collage, already have a few Broadway shows to her name and a promising and glowing career ahead of her.

Her life is nothing like the one she dreamt up when she was 10 and she couldn't be happier. She was still in collage (having a 5 year old son slowed some things down), an amazing support system, her best friend living 3 floors up from her and the best thing by far, her son Zack. He was Rachel's everything... Well him and his father, who had left teaching a few years ago and finally chased his dream of opening his own mechanic shop (which was booming, there are a lot of taxis in New York).

Rachel never thought her life to be all these things especially not what she was about to do today. She and Noah were finally getting married and Rachel couldn't hide her excitement.

XXXXX

"Rachel you look beautiful." Santana smiled as she watched Rachel give her a twirl, showing off her beautiful wedding gown.

"I feel it!" Rachel beamed looking at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was wavy and her make up was light, her wedding gown was a pale pink with eccentric beading around the bust that clung to her body in the most flattering way... to put it simply, she looked stunning.

"Plus I want to thank you, these bridesmaid dresses are actually fucking sweet." Santana smiled, glancing at herself in her white bridesmaid dress that cut off at her knees, "But aren't you meant to be wearing white?"

"You know me and Noah, we aren't a normal couple." Rachel laughed and Santana nodded,

"It was pretty funny when people in Lima starting putting things together, fuck they're all dumb." Santana laughed and Rachel slapped her gently,

"I'm just glad that nothing was proven and that nothing bad happened to Noah." Rachel told her and Santana hugged her friend,

"Even though you two have a 5 year old son? Yeah, there's a reason why no investigation was started up." Santana said quietly,

"Your dad?" Rachel asked,

"He loves you Rach and once I told him that you weren't being, like taken advantage of, being head cop of Lima, he didn't press the matter." Santana said matter of factly,

"I need to hug him like right now." Rachel mumbled getting teary eyed,

"Do not start crying B. It took me ages to do that." Santana warned with tears in her own eyes,

"Sorry, sorry, it's just today is so overwhelming." Rachel admitted, taking the tissue Santana handed to her.

"You're allowed to be overwhelmed just no tears." Santana smiled and Rachel laughed,

"Mummy!" Zack ran into the brides room with Hiram right behind him,

"Honey what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be up with your daddy?" Rachel asked, kissing the top of her sons head.

"He wanted to see his mummy," Hiram told Rachel and Rachel melted,

She loved that even though some of the kids at his kindy picked on him for calling her mummy, he never stopped as he said, he was a Puckerman and Puckerman were bad asses.

"You look pretty." Zack smiled up at his mum in awe,

"Thank you honey and you look so handsome!" Rachel grinned taking her hands and squeezing his cheeks gently,

"Cuz I'm a stud like dad." Zack replied proudly and Santana and Rachel rolled their eyes playfully,

"At least he's not saying he's a bad ass." Hiram whispered covering Zack's ears as he stood behind the little boy,

"True." Rachel laughed before bending down to be eye level to her son,

"Mummy will be out soon, why don't you go with poppy and go back to daddy." Rachel whispered and Zack nodded, kissing his mum's cheek,

"You look bewtiful." Zack said as best he could before taking Hiram's hand and walked out of the room with his pop.

XXXXX

As Rachel linked arms with both of her father's she couldn't help but smile. Her life was no where near what she thought it would be but at the same time it was. She was happy, she was loved and that's really what Rachel Berry ever wanted.

Smiling at Noah who was smiling like a mad man as she walked down the aisle, she stared at her son who was clutching onto his dad's hand with the biggest grin on his face.

At that moment, time froze and Rachel realised that she would okay, that she would be happy and successful in anything and everything she did, as long as she had those to boys by her side as she did it.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I really hope you liked the story! Reviews :)**


End file.
